Stood Up
by Yoko Nebutani Sheriukie
Summary: A Tumblr promt about being stood up and meeting someone new. AU Yuri fluff


Asami sat at the table feeling like an idiot. She had been sitting in this restaurant for over an hour and Mako had not even bothered to call. She knew he was busy, he was an important man after all being one of the best private eyes in the city. But he was a terrible boyfriend, he was never around and he forgot dates like they were nothing.

This was supposed to be a special date as well, they'd been together for an entire year at this point; although it felt like they had not been dating at all. "Ma'am are you ready?" Asked the waitress coming over with a polite smile. Asami sighed and shook her head.

"Can you give me a little longer? I'm sure my date be here soon." She said flashing a smile. The waitress gave her a sympathetic look and nodded as she moved on to help the other customers. Asami put her head in her hands, everyone was looking at her in sympathy, and she hated it. She hated the look people gave you when they felt bad, especially over something like this.

Asami twirled the straw in her glass around a little, trying to remember the last time she felt anything for Mako. How long had it been since they grew apart, since they stopped being lovers and turned into strangers. How long had it been since the last time he had kissed her, or made love to her; or even spoken to her in a real conversation.

Asami was so engrossed in her thoughts she barely noticed the waitress coming back to the table. She was about to tell her that she would be leaving when someone sat down across from her. "Hey baby, sorry I'm late traffic was a bitch. But I just got back in town and here I am." Said a dark skinned woman from across the table. "Just go with it, this guy doesn't deserve you in anyway shape or form." She whispered as her pierce blue eyes looked right into Asami's soul.

Asami blushed and smiled before turning to the waitress. "Just a little longer, my girlfriend needs time to look over the menu. See I told you right." Asami said with a smile which the waitress returned with warmth. People around the room nodded in approval and Asami slowly relaxed. "Thank you." She whispered to the dark toned beauty across from her.

"No problem, seriously though he doesn't deserve you. I'm Korra by the way, your official fake girlfriend." Korra said with a wink and, those blue eyes capturing Asami's attention like a moth to the flame.

"I'm Asami, and your better than the Ex I currently have." Asami said with a wink back and Korra laughed. It was the best thing Asami had ever heard, clear and strong like a laugh should be. This girl was beautiful, kind, and funny; Asami already felt like she was falling for this girl.

Asami was not picky when it came to people, she liked people for who they were not what gender they were; and this Korra girl was everything she'd ever thought attractive. They sat and talked for hours, eating and laughing like they had known one another their entire lives. Asami never wanted the date to end, it was perfect; which made her only to aware of her failed relationship.

The restaurant was closing so Korra paid the tap, insisting it was her job since she was late; to which she gave Asami a wink and a self-satisfied smirk. They walked out into the night, Asami was already dreading the end of this night. She hadn't felt this good in a long time, and she wanted to keep Korra close.

"Thank you for tonight, I had a really wonderful time." Asami said as a blush creeped over her cheeks. Korra put her hands behind her head and smirked.

"You can thank me by going out with me tomorrow night, on me and for real this time. I promise I won't be late this time." Korra said cockily and Asami had to laugh. She smiled at Korra and leaned over and lightly kissed her cheek.

"I'd love to, want to meet here? And how about on me?" Asami asked with a smile as Korra's face became a deep red. Korra shook her head and smiled happily.

"No way on me, I'll see you tomorrow Asami. Don't stay up to late gushing over me." Korra said leaning over and lightly pecking Asami's lips before turning and dashing up the road, jumping and flipping off of things with shouts of glee. Asami watched with a laugh as she reached up and touched her lips.

Asami's phone went off and she picked it up and Answered with a wistful hello. Mako was on the other end trying to apologize for another missed date, but Asami's mind wasn't on him but on the tingling Korra's lips had left. "Mako this isn't working, I'm done. You'll always be someone special to me, but your not my special someone anymore." Asami said in a sad whisper.

"There's someone else?" She heard him asked and looked back over her shoulder to where Korra had run off to.

"Yeah there is…..


End file.
